


Swayed

by randomrambler



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clary is mentioned, Dancing, Flufftober, Flufftober2019, Gen, Maia dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: After a pretty tough day all Maia wants is to have fun at a Halloween party but things don't exactly go as planned.





	Swayed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - DANCING
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at flufftober and I hope you enjoy this bit of fun. 
> 
> The song Maia is dancing to is Brown Skin Girl by Beyonce ft. Wizkid and Blue Ivy
> 
> Find me on twitter @ zeejade88

It was long past midnight and Maia was tired. More than that, she was bored, and that was a cardinal sin she would not forgive. Pursing her lips together and leaning back against the wall at the far side of the apartment, she tried to spot her friend Clary in the sea of people spread out in front of her. It seemed impossible that so many people could be crammed into this small New York apartment, but Maia accepted that size was only a construct when a Halloween party was involved. She'd come to this particular party because Clary had promised her that it would be an _amazing_ time, even as Maia had rolled her eyes pointedly in response. She wasn't one for costumes though so she'd just come straight over from her shift at the Hunter's Moon bar. It had been a particularly shitty day and she needed the distraction. After a long shift of dealing with men whose idea of a compliment was trying to cop a feel anytime she walked by, she was actually looking forward to this party. Unfortunately, it was a dud and now she was stuck in a corner looking for the telltale fiery red hair that would lead her to Clary. Alas, there was no sign of her best friend and she was seriously considering going home without her. Before taking any drastic measures, Maia decided to fight her way through the bodies to the balcony to clear her head and maybe even try to get into the swing of the party after all. On her way to the balcony, she swiped a half-finished bottle of bourbon and did her best not to engage with anyone in her path to freedom.

"Come out to party, they said," she muttered on her way, "it'll be fun, they said. Fun my black ass." she huffed as she finally squeezed her way out to the balcony.

She was shocked to find the balcony mostly abandoned but she wasn't going to question her luck. Even though the party was still raging on, being on the balcony meant that she didn’t have to suffer the sensory overload of the loudspeakers and that allowed her to appreciate the music a little more. Taking a gulp from the bottle, she let herself be swayed by the music as she finally decided to stop fretting about Clary's whereabouts and at least get drunk. The song that came on next was a favourite of hers and as the tune wrapped itself around her, the alcohol stripped away her inhibitions and she found herself slowly moving to the beat as she hummed the words to the song. It was a melody she could lose herself in and she did just that, pushing out all the thoughts of the horrible day she'd had and the equally bad party she was now stuck at. She moved on from humming to singing out loud as her dancing became more pronounced and she took another drink from the bottle, closing her eyes and forgetting that there was anyone else on the balcony with her or even at the party. She focused entirely on the melody and its effect on her body as she moved, swaying and twirling as the beat demanded. By the time the song came to an end, she was sweaty but she was also smiling as if a load had been lifted off her shoulders. She'd always loved dancing as a way to get outside of her head and get rid of tension and she sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the DJ for their timely selection of that particular song at that crucial moment. She was more relaxed now and ready to take another stab at finding Clary, but looking back inside the apartment, she thought it wouldn't hurt to hang back for a while longer, maybe even the rest of the night if the DJ kept this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Please drop comments and kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
